


A story in which Akashi Seijuurou's immune system is the one thing that isn't absolute about him

by Kaios



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKise that love teasing AkaKuro only to fail and get teased back, FLUFF and no angst for once, I'm hours late!!!! DEEPEST APOLOGIES AGH, M/M, Ogiwara Shigehiro is not human, an Akashi Seijuurou who doesn't know how to romance, best Kuroko, cheeky and sassy!Kuroko, filled with tags, kind of pining!Akashi, manipulative!Kuroko, mystical world but not exactly all about magic unlike Deus Mortis, not exactly graphic but very slight gore, sly!Akashi, yandere underlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaios/pseuds/Kaios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical story with a killer and an heir, who of course, is the last remaining member of his family, clan, or whatever. They fall in love, obviously, and desperately attempt to fight their fates, destined to be torn apart by those who oppose their relationship--!</p><p>Clichés like that, however, don't happen in this story.</p><p>For this is a tale of an heir who isn't all about justice and the protection of innocents, and a killer who is kind of -- well, extremely -- whipped.</p><p>Incidentally, Ogiwara Shigehiro also has the ability to regenerate hearts. For a demon of his calibre, though, it isn't all that surprising.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story in which Akashi Seijuurou's immune system is the one thing that isn't absolute about him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [04-akakuro-11 aka Paige](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=04-akakuro-11+aka+Paige).



**WARNINGS: NONE**

**NOTES:** _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAIGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! SENPAI **♥****_  
_**It’s been ages since I wrote oh man I hope you enjoy this I’M SORRY IT’S HOURS LATE ; n ;;;; ugaaaaaah**_  
_**The AkaKuro fluff is real ... THERE WAS NO ANGST THIS TIME :’D unfortunately -coughs-**_  
_**BUT YES LATE HAPPY BIRTHDAY <3 LOVE YOU ; u ; and oh man you’ll be starting uni soon HAVE YOU FINISHED MOVING ALL YOUR STUFF YET although you were just packing recently so maybe not o n o**_  
_**Regardless, I hope you don’t wear yourself out too much and just reply whenever you have time~ Don’t force yourself, hehe ✩  
Happy birthday once again and I hope to talk soon!** **♪**_

~~

 

He was a man with hair as red as the scarlet staining his clothes, with eyes of piercing amber and blood, as cold as the ice he destroyed countless cities with. Death, some people called him. A monster. A villain. A devil, a demon.

He was a fiend that demolished cities as easily as a child could crush a trail of ants. And time after time he left, leaving nothing but piles of splintered wood and crumbled concrete behind--

\--and disfigured humans. Pierced, stabbed, never did anyone make it out alive.

Other than one person, of course, because he had to satiate his urge to go to the Silver Kingdom, one where legends of a family who harnessed fire in its purest form circulated. Rumours had it there was but a single child left, the rest killed. The typical cliché.

All it took was sixty-four seconds of pure carnage, a cruel smile and his trademark _"I am absolute"_ for the heir of that family to step before him, small and feeble-looking from his position above the tower of shattered buildings.

"Violence isn't good."

"...You are?"

"It is polite to state one's own name before asking another's," the successor, as he would soon find out, answered smoothly, head lilting to the side as he blinked.

The crimson-haired male chuckled -- a low, threatening hum. He gazed down at the other, who did not flinch a single bit.

"Akashi Seijuurou," he pronounced each syllable of his name purposefully, mismatching orbs filled with deprecation. "I'm sure you've heard of me."

"That I have," the male inclined his head, "I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko," Seijuurou repeated, eyes narrowing in recognition. "The family of fire."

"Yes," Tetsuya answered, infuriatingly calm.

Seijuurou's brow twitched.

Too calm for someone who had just side-stepped one of his biggest ice spears bursting forth from the ground.

Oh, and he even had the nerve to place a palm on it serenely, _melting_ it.

Was he making fun of him?

Seijuurou brought a glacier forth, only to have it dissipate from the pure _heat_ emanating from the boy's outstretched palm.

An icicle from the sky.

The tip was melted, making it fall meaninglessly to the ground.

Spikes spreading across the ground.

Disintegrated before they even reached him.

Fine, crystals with razor-sharp edges from behind.

Dodged with ease.

Another glacier, so strong it split the concrete open beneath their feet.

It barely made it through before it crumbled to mere specks, falling back through.

Seijuurou caught a glimpse of bright, rumbling orange and vermillion beneath the surface.

"...Magma," he said, almost with a hint of disbelief. For the first time, and not the last, traces of a smile spread across Tetsuya's face.

"I thought you would be coming."

"And yet you didn't stop me from anything."

The boy glanced back at his town, wrecked beyond recognition. Seijuurou found himself lost in those endless, dark azure pools of detachment.

"There was never a reason to."

For a moment, Seijuurou thought he saw countless hands wound together from darkness wrap around Tetsuya's body, almost consuming him in his entirety. The boy only tilted his head to the side, lips curling upwards as he challenged, as he _dared_ Seijuurou to argue.

To tell him that he _should_ have a reason to.

Mouth stretching into a vicious smile, Seijuurou looked down at Tetsuya and saw all of his shadows, all of the cold-blooded cruelty obscured in his mild disposition, his angelic beauty.

"Oh?" he breathed out, jumping down from the wreck. He walked over, each step echoing in the silence of the ruined city.

He reached out, fingers curling to tilt Tetsuya's chin up towards him. Heterochromatic eyes glinting with intrigue, he smirked.

"Join me, Tetsuya."

The powder-blue haired male reached up and clasped his finger gently in response.

* * *

 "Seijuurou."

An icicle.

"Akashi-kun."

Melted.

"Seijuurou."

A row of stalagmites.

"Akashi- _kun_."

Dissipated.

" _Seijuurou_."

Ice columns.

"Akashi-san."

Smoothly dodged.

"...Akashi-kun it is." Seijuurou muttered, huffing a little. Tetsuya couldn't stop the way his mouth quirked up in response. He reached up to cradle his partner's cheek, eyes fond.

* * *

"You guys are disgusting; will you just make out already--"

"NO, KUROKOCCHI, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM--"

"--I swear to fucking _Satan_ , wait that's Akashi--"

"--DON'T DO IT FOR YOUR INN-- pfft, Daikicchi--"

"--the sexual tension is _killing_ me. Oi, Kise, don't deny it."

The blond shifted uncomfortably. He glanced at Seijuurou, who had a hand protectively laid on the small of Tetsuya's back.

"..."

Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Kurokocchi NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME--"

"Kise-kun," Tetsuya blinked. "Do what to you?"

"We were supposed to be together forever," he wailed, "I still love you--"

"That's what you should be saying to Aomine-kun," Tetsuya said, at the same time that Seijuurou uttered a deceptively soft, low " _Ryouta_."

Sharp ears catching onto the redhead's voice, Ryouta swallowed.

And backed away slightly.

"Ahaha, Akashicchi, you know I'm joking..."

He continued backing away until he was safely hidden behind Daiki.

"Oi, Kise, don't drag me into this!"

"But Daikicchi--!"

"Will you just make out already," Seijuurou echoed, not capturing a single hint of the frustration Daiki had projected into his voice, yet still managing to make the faces of the couple flare up.

"A-A-Akashicchi!" Ryouta whined.

"S-shut up!"

Tetsuya gave his partner a discreet high five.

* * *

"So tell me, Ryouta."

"Y-yes, Akashicchi!"

Silence.

Ryouta glanced around nervously, refusing to meet Seijuurou's eyes. He felt a cold sweat begin to run down his back.

_'Why did he bring me here? What's happening?!'_

"..."

_'...Huh?'_

Daringly, he stole a quick glimpse of Seijuurou's figure.

_'!'_

He looked... Disarmed. Strangely, Ryouta thought he could even call him anxious.

As if sensing his thoughts, Seijuurou met his gaze, all ice and blazing authority.

_'Never mind!'_

The blond swallowed, shifting uncomfortably.

"S-so... Akashicchi, what's--"

"How did Daiki court you."

It wasn't a question, Ryouta thought before he realised what the boy had just said.

"Wai-- wait a-- huh? What? Wait," he spluttered, " _are you asking me for **love advice**?!_ "

He was instantly faced with the full, blunt force of Seijuurou's glare. Instinctively, Ryouta threw his hands up. He felt Seijuurou calm.

"..."

"..."

"...Yes."

"Oh, okay, neverm-- _huh_?"

"..."

"...HUH?"

"..."

Seijuurou simply stood, staring at Ryouta expectantly. Like he owed him an answer.

What _nerve_.

 _'But very Akashicchi-like,'_ Ryouta mentally chuckled. A wide, toothy grin spread across his face, and Seijuurou's defensive urges rose.

"Ry--"

" _Akashicchi!_ You're going to ask Kurokocchi out?! Ah, he'll be so happy~ Okay, well, first off, you can't just _throw_ the big question on him. Oh, 'big question' sounds like marriage, but anyway--"

"You don't start with marriage."

"What."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"First off, we have to fix that bad habit of you making questions into statements... You can't do that, especially not when you're asking him out."

"Okay."

"Secondly... WHAT DO YOU MEAN _'YOU DON'T START WITH MARRIAGE?'_ "

"All of the women, men and monsters my father brought to me were prospects for marriage. There was never anything before that."

"Akashicchi..." Ryouta felt his heart ache a little.

"They were eyesores. I killed the ones who tried to force themselves on me."

"Oh."

"Oh," Seijuurou echoed, raising a brow challengingly.

"...Akashicchi, when you're with Kurokocchi, if someone eyes him from the side or anything, you _can't_ kill them on the spot, okay?"

"What."

"Your habit," Ryouta pointed out.

"...What?" Seijuurou asked, looking extremely pained. The former bit down a smile, partially out of respect, partially out of fear.

"I know Kurokocchi wouldn't like you killing people--"

"Tetsuya said it turned him on when I was protective."

"--unneces-- wait, what."

That was _not_ something Ryouta had to hear. Preferably, he wanted that confession miles away from his ears, and his brain that really had to be bleached now.

"...Akashicchi, you shouldn't--"

"You're blushing."

"S-s-sh--"

"You're telling me I can't attack you right now. ?"

" _No_ , Akashicchi, you can't attack me right now! Kurokocchi might get," Ryouta swallowed, " _excited_ from you being overprotective, b-but you have to keep it grounded, too. Pretty much no-one likes a boyfriend _that_ jealous!"

Seijuurou didn't seem convinced.

Alright, Ryouta thought, time to appeal from a different angle.

"You don't have to protect Kurokocchi like that -- I'm sure he'd get frustrated from being treated that way, too."

Understanding dawned on the redhead, a spark in his mismatching eyes.

_'Got him.'_

“See, if someone eyes him, you can just turn your super glare on them! They’ll be scared away instantly.”

Seijuurou’s lip twitched thoughtfully.

“...Don’t you think it’d be kind of fun, watching them crawl away like rats after a simple glare?”

His lips curled up.

“Ryouta, don’t coddle me. I see where you’re coming from.”

“Ah, of course,” Ryouta smiled wryly. Seijuurou had seen through him from the get-go, as always.

“Alright. I’ll try to do that.”

“Oh, but,” the blond piped up, “if anyone actually moves to hit on or touch Kurokocchi, feel free to ice ‘em up a little. Don’t kill them unless they actually hurt him or something, okay?”

A dangerously dark expression descended onto Seijuurou’s face. He tilted his head slightly, crimson and golden eyes narrowing as a shadow passed over him, obscuring half his features.

It was too fitting.

A chill ran down Ryouta’s spine.

“ _Now_ you’re talking.”

* * *

“...?”

Tetsuya side-eyed at the table in their lair, an immaculately wrapped gift on it. It had bright red wrapping and aureolin-hued ribbons. The colours were reminiscent of his partner’s eyes.

It was so clearly suspicious.

Why would Seijuurou allow something to remain on their table?

...Unless he did it himself?

 _‘No way,’_ Tetsuya thought as he approached it warily.

_“For Tetsuya”_

...was written on it in beautiful calligraphy.

His shoulders relaxed, but he remained tense, now for an entirely different reason. Biting his lip with anticipation, slender, alabaster fingers reached to untie the ribbons.

They came off smoothly.

He lifted the top off.

...

Tetsuya blinked.

* * *

“Akashi-kun.”

“...”

“Akashi-kun, what.”

“...”

“You don’t...” Tetsuya began despairingly, before clearing his throat.

They were both trying, they really were.

“Whose even was it?”

Seijuurou brightened at the question, like an eager puppy, almost.

“Shigehiro’s.”

“...He _let_ you have one of his?”

“Yes.”

“Ogiwara-kun...” Tetsuya sighed. He could practically see _and_ hear his best friend laughing at him.

“Tetsuya?”

Seijuurou’s voice was, barely noticeably, slightly smaller than usual. Tetsuya instantly crumbled. He pulled the taller male into an embrace, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck, burying his face in his chest.

“Thank you, Akashi-kun. If anything, I’m glad you didn’t kill anyone for this, at least.”

“You don’t like killing?”

“I don’t like you killing for my sake.”

 _‘But it’s fine when it’s just pure bloodlust...’_ Seijuurou’s brows drew together. A strange one Tetsuya was.

But oh, so beautiful when he was painted with scarlet from countless corpses, mangled and charred beyond recognition by his own hands.

“So, will you--” Seijuurou cleared his throat.

_“It has to be a **question** , Akashicchi, okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

“Will you go out with me?”

“Of course,” Tetsuya breathed, chuckling a little as their lips met.

* * *

A brown-haired male fidgeted.

“Ogiwara-kun.”

He jumped, tail curling nervously. It was slender and long, ebony with a pointed arrow tip at the end. He had horns of the same hue on his head, small and nestled in his chocolate locks.

“Y-yes?”

“Ogiwara-kun, turn around,” Tetsuya said softly. Shigehiro acquiesced, albeit extremely slowly, twisting his body reluctantly to face the shorter boy as if he were in a horror film.

He was met immediately with the sensation of something touching his chest, and he let out a squeak. His shoulders dropped once he realised it was just his best friend’s palm.

“Has it regenerated already?”

“Yeah,” Shigehiro nodded, softening at the concern lacing Tetsuya’s words. “It’s fine, it’s fine! Don’t worry about it. I’m a demon, I won’t die that easily! ...And if I could, I don’t think Akashi would’ve came to me, anyway.”

“So, were you the one who gave Akashi-kun the idea of giving me a heart as a present? An actual, beating heart?”

“Nope,” Shigehiro said, popping the “p”.

“Hmm. Then, it was Kise-kun telling him to give a gift, of which he probably decided on himself, huh...”

“...I know I already asked this before, but are you _sure_ you don’t have precognitive abilities?”

“I’m sure,” Tetsuya deadpanned. A rare smile formed on his features as Shigehiro ruffled his sky-coloured locks.

* * *

After a long-awaited, joyful conversation with his favourite demon, Tetsuya returned home to find his boyfriend, freshly bathed and in loose clothing, staring blankly at nothing. A split-second later, he looked up.

“Welcome home, Tetsuya.”

A split-second too late.

“I’m home, Akashi-kun. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” the redhead answered, crossing his arms. “Why do you ask?”

“Akashi-kun, could it be--”

“Do you think any part of me seems--”

“--you’re sick?”

“...”

Tetsuya stared at him.

Seijuurou’s gaze dropped to the floor for a brief moment.

“No.”

But his boyfriend already had a hand on his arm, dragging him over to the bed.

“Akashi-kun, get inside, please.”

“I’m not sick--”

“Akashi-kun.”

“I’ve destroyed thousands of cities and _millions_ of people, I don’t just _catch the common cold_ \--”

“ _Seijuurou_ -kun.”

He shut up, and obediently took off his slippers before slipping beneath the covers. Tetsuya fussed over him, pulling the blankets up comfortably.

“You finally said my name.”

“There was no other choice,” Tetsuya argued weakly, a visible flush burning his cheeks and ears, even as he was turned. Seijuurou flipped himself over so he was no longer lying on his back, and propped up a single elbow to rest his cheek on. A sly smirk was plastered to his face.

“Hmmm.”

Tetsuya huffed indignantly, busying himself in the kitchen as his blush refused to fade. Once he’d returned to the bed, however, mischief was dancing in his usually unreadable, cobalt eyes.

“Here, Akashi-kun.”

It was a bowl of steaming, delectable-scented miso soup, with small squares of boiled tofu, his _favourite_ \--

\--and, oh, seaweed.

That cheeky, little _bastard_.

Seijuurou glared up at the boy, who blinked back innocently.

Adorable.

It was hard to be intimidated -- not that he ever was, really -- when the almighty Seijuurou was scowling up, bedridden, all but like a cat offered the proposal to bath.

And bath it would get, Tetsuya thought as he lifted a spoonful, still standing before his boyfriend, enjoying the clear height difference for once.

“Won’t you have some, please? I made it for Akashi-kun, so.”

He put the spoon back down, and in one fluid movement, melted the shards of ice that were advancing towards him at a rapid speed from both the ceiling and behind his figure.

Like nothing happened, he picked the spoon back up.

“You really shouldn’t waste your energy like that.”

_‘He’s always held back, from the moment we first met... But now that he’s sick, he’s significantly weakened, too.’_

Kneeling down, Tetsuya held the spoon back up, blowing on it gently. He chewed his lip, eyes going round and soft around the edges, almost like they were about to water--

“Sei-kun, please?”

Instant-kill.

Seijuurou grumbled, painting a perfect picture of a reluctant child as pink dusted his cheeks. He opened his mouth, accepting the spoonful of soup.

No seaweed in the first gulp, thank god.

They continued like that, until all of it -- including every last _bit_ of seaweed -- was gone. Tetsuya leaned in, kissing his boyfriend for a job well done, only to have Seijuurou snake a hand around the back of his head and force him even closer. The redhead slipped his tongue inside whilst the younger of the two was distracted. The spoon veered dangerously, nearly toppling out.

“Mm-- Akashi-kun, wait, I’ll drop the b--!”

Seijuurou bit his lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough that it shut him up. After several moments, Tetsuya finally broke free, flushed and panting.

“...”

His brows furrowed, not a single hint of malice as he furiously rubbed away all traces of saliva left over with the back of his hand.

“I-if I get sick, it’s Akashi-kun’s fault, okay?”

“I’ll take responsibility,” Seijuurou shot back slyly, lip curling up. Tetsuya puffed up his cheeks angrily, turning away to put the cutlery back.

_‘Too adorable.’_

* * *

Silence.

Then, an onslaught of coughs.

“Uwah, sounds painful. Is Kurokocchi okay?”

“Yo, if Tetsu doesn’t recover soon, we’ll punch you in the face.”

“Oh? He’ll be fine, Ryouta, and Daiki... Duly noted,” Seijuurou drawled.

“Pssst, Daikicchi, Kurokocchi will recover soon enough! Even if Akashicchi acts like he doesn’t care, I heard he went to Midorimacchi in a rush and asked for medicine--”

“ _Ryouta_.”

“B-bye, Akashicchi!”

Seijuurou’s brow twitched as he watched Ryouta usher Daiki out hurriedly.

Then, silence again. He heard a weak sneeze from the bedroom, and walked back in.

“You took the medicine?”

“Y-yes--” Tetsuya coughed, “I did.”

“Good.”

He left, going to the kitchen to ladle miso soup into a bowl. There were oysters, enoki mushrooms, cubes of boiled tofu and small cuts of seaweed inside. He brought it over to the bedroom, looking at his boyfriend’s miserable form thoughtfully.

“Wha--t... is it?” Tetsuya asked without even turning to look at him.

“Since you’ve been so good today...”

“Because _someone_ made me sick,” Tetsuya muttered through coughs.

“I think I’ll give you a reward.” Seijuurou finished, ignoring his comment.

“Oh?” Tetsuya peered up. He instantly paled.

The glint in Seijuurou’s eyes was unmistakable.

“How about feeding you mouth-to-mouth?”

Tetsuya choked.


End file.
